


Coming Undone

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Interrupted Sleep, Roommates, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	Coming Undone

He let her come to him. He slept softly enough to hear the creak of the wood floor under her slight weight as she cracked the door open to peak inside "crane?" She whispered as she tip toed crawling in beside him, hand on his chest rubbing slowly. "Are you awake?"

"Abbie" he said softly pulling her to his side face pressed into her hair. He let her come to him until she had been home a few days, he peered into the room after knocking softly.

"I'm awake Ichabod" her voice was rough with sleep "what's wrong?".

He didn't answer. " it's OK" she said softly as he pushed his way into the room and crawled beside her as she lay her head against his chest hand stroking the inside of her arm before sliding her hand into his. "It wasn't the same without you" she whispered as his eyes closed and let out a long exhale. "I love you"

He pressed a long kiss to her temple and listened to her breathe as she sank into sleep


End file.
